The present invention relates to computer-assisted diagnosis. In particular, architectures for computer-assisted diagnosis (CAD) systems and guidance for increasing the probability of a diagnosis are provided.
CAD subsystems are used for X-ray mammography. Using filters, neural networks or other CAD processes, regions of suspected lesions or microcalcifications are identified. The regions are then highlighted to the user for review and diagnosis. However, this feedback provides limited information to the user for assisting in diagnosis.
In medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging, limited diagnostic guidance is provided. Since ultrasound images may be easier to interpret better by experienced users, novice users may have trouble following protocols and interpreting images or identifying associated measurements needed or useful for diagnosis. Novice sonographers or even experienced sonographers using transducer probes with difficult to position or interpret scan planes may spend more time or not attain as ideal information as possible. Ultrasound systems typically have on-line or system-based help functions. The user searches or otherwise identifies a subject of interest and the system provides a prepared text regarding the subjective interest. The help is organized in terms of contents, index or search topics directed to operation or use of the ultrasound system. However, limited or no information is provided for assisting in diagnosis.